


Lucky to Have You

by lologoblens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Just Friends, No- Seriously guys, we're just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens
Summary: Five Times Catra and Adora are so touchy-feely their friends assume they're dating.Plus One Time Adora stops insisting they'rejust friendsA 5+1 because I've never done that, so why the heck not?Inspired by this amazing art/concepthttps://twitter.com/bananabluff/status/1304079259506339840 !!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 121
Kudos: 757
Collections: Shera





	1. 5+1

### 1\. Glimmer

“So, how long have you two been together?”

Adora considers this for a moment, a bit confused by the phrasing. “Well, I mean we met in kindergarten.”

Catra snorts beside her and gives her a little shove. “Jeez, Adora you dummy.” She turns to Glimmer. “We’re not together Sparkles.”

“It’s _Glimmer_ actually.”

“Right, Glitter, like I said.”

“Wait, so…you aren’t dating?” She looks between them like she’s waiting for one of them to laugh at her and shout ‘ _Psych!_ ’. 

Adora is baffled, why does this keep happening? This _never_ happened in high school. Of course, they moved here from a much more conservative area. In their hometown _actual_ lesbian couples were more likely to be labeled ‘gal pals’ than she and Catra were likely to be assumed to be dating. But still… “Yeah, absolutely not.”

Catra scoffs and throws an arm around her neck, pulling her in for a noogie. Adora just laughs and shoves her off, leaning her head on her shoulder when she starts to stray too far. “Wow, way to flatter a girl Adora.”

“Shut up, we both know I’d be lucky to have you. It’s just too bad you’re such a brat all the time.”

That earns her an eye roll. Catra throws her free hand dramatically over her heart, her left arm still hanging around Adora’s neck. “Oh, how can I possibly _ever_ get over the rejection?” She drops the hand from her heart and her expression goes slack, deadpan. “Oh wait, I never came on to you.”

“Right…” Glimmer cuts in, her hesitancy making a little bit of heat color Adora’s cheeks. “This definitely all seems _totally_ platonic.”

Adora just smiles, first indulgently at Catra then turning to offer Glimmer a more sympathetic version of the expression. “Don’t mind Catra, she’s just a massive flirt.”

“Hey, I resent that.”

“Anyway, Glimmer tell us about you. Are you seeing anyone? Or, I mean, sorry was that nosey? What’s you’re major?”

Glimmer laughs good naturedly. “I mean I just asked you the same thing. And yeah, my boyfriend’s name is Bow. We’ve actually known each other about as long as the two of you. And I’m undeclared but leaning poly-sci. What about you two? Your majors I mean.”

“I’m undecided too, leaning in just about every direction at the same time.” Adora admits.

“Hey, you’ll figure it out. Don’t most college students change their majors like, twenty times or some shit?” Catra assures her, recognizing the agonized expression on Adora’s face. She slides the hand hanging over Adora’s shoulder to the base of her scalp and begins to scratch lightly. She can feel Adora’s tension melt almost instantly. 

“Yeah, I’ll figure it out.” Adora affirms. She clears her throat, a little embarrassed at the display of emotion in front of their classmate and, hopefully, new friend. Adora likes Glimmer, she’s always so passionate and animated in class. When she and Catra had been randomly assigned to be in a group with her she felt like she won the lottery. “Uh, Catra’s poly-sci too actually.”

“Oh!” Glimmer brightens. “Cool, well I guess I’ll be seeing you around then.”

“Guess ya will Shimmer.”

“Okay, so is the name shit just gonna be like, a thing?” Catra just smirks and after a couple beats Glimmer smirks back and rolls her eyes. “Wow, you really are a brat.”

“Ha!” Adora bursts out, shifting so that Catra’s hand falls from her head to rest between her shoulder blades. She uses her new position to give Catra a few pokes to the side that have her squirming in her seat. “See?”

Catra just sticks out her tongue and pulls out her textbook. “Whatever, are we gonna start this project or what?”

With minimal grumbling Adora and Glimmer pull out their own books and they all set to work. Adora has the feeling this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship. She isn’t wrong.

### 2\. Perfuma

Catra shifts her legs around on Adora’s lap, reminding her of her now urgent need for the bathroom. She taps the space bar on her laptop to pause the show they’re watching.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Catra protests. She sits up properly, peeling her head from where it had been resting on Adora’s shoulder.

“Dude, I have to pee so bad. I’ll be right back.”

“Ugh, whatever. Hurry up.” Adora scoffs at her, pushing her legs away so she can climb off her twin bed. She opens the door to her dorm room to find Perfuma about to unlock it. 

“Oh, hey Perfuma!”

“Adora, hello! Are you taking off?” She tilts her head to the side, and inquisitive gesture that’s already become familiar to Adora after a few months of living together. 

“Nah, Catra and I are watching TV.” She gestures behind her with a thumb and Perfuma peers around her. 

She waves and Adora looks back to see Catra returning the gesture. “Hey Fuma.”

“Catra, hello.” Perfuma smiles at her softly before turning her attention back to Adora.

“Hey, I really gotta go, I’ll be right back.” She zips down the hall and, in the bathroom, finds the sweet, sweet relief she’s looking for. She comes back to find Catra sprawled on her bed, scrolling through her phone. Perfuma is set up with textbooks at her desk, headphones in place.

Catra doesn’t look up when she comes in. “Finally, that took _forever_.”

“Oh please, it was less than five minutes.”

“Whatever, felt like forever.” Catra pouts and finally looks at Adora over her screen. “I missed you.”

“Pfft, yeah okay. Well scoot over then so I can join you.”

“Please, I left you plenty of room.”

“Stars you’re a brat.” Adora complains, zero menace behind her words. She climbs over Catra anyway, fitting herself between her and the wall. She snuggles up under Catra’s arm which wraps around her. Finally settled Adora reaches over, practically having to lie across her friend to grab her computer.

They watch another hour and a half of TV before Catra starts groaning about needing to actually get some studying done before dinner. “Stop pouting Princess. I’ll see you in like, two hours for dinner.”

“Not if I die of boredom before then.”

“You’re a ridiculous person Adora.”

“Okay, well that’s rude.”

“Have I ever claimed to be anything else?” Adora just juts out her bottom lip in response and Catra rolls her eyes fondly. She reaches over and tugs on Adora’s ponytail. “I’ll miss you too, you giant dork. But I’m not about to fail bio because you’re distracting me from writing up my lab report.”

“You don’t even like biology!”

Catra raises a lewd eyebrow. “I like some parts of biology. Anatomy, for example, I can get behind.”

“You disgust me, get out of my room.” Catra cackles and swings her bag over her shoulder. She also swipes one of Adora’s beanies to protect against the bitter cold that has set in. Adora chooses not to comment on it. Wouldn’t really be fair anyway, she knows she has a couple of Catra’s t-shirts buried in her closet. 

“Yeah, yeah. Meet me for pho around eight?”

“Psh, if you’re lucky.”

“Aw, Adora. I have complete confidence in my ability to get lucky.”

“Ugh! Out!” With one last laugh Catra sneak in a kiss to Adora’s cheek before she can push her away. Then she’s out the door.

Adora turns around to see Perfuma smirking at her, one headphone removed from her ear. “What?”

Perfuma giggles. “Nothing, you two are just really cute is all.”

Adora feels her face getting warmer and busies herself with tidying up her side of the room. “Oh, thanks.”

“You know…if you ever, um, want the room to yourself for a while you can just let me know. I have a few friends I can crash with, give you some privacy.”

That makes Adora pause to look up at Perfuma, she’s still smirking at her. “Privacy?”

“Mm hm!” Perfuma confirms with another delicate giggle.

“Why…do you think I need privacy? Like more than the normal amount?” She tilts her head to the side. It’s not as if regarding Perfuma at a slightly different angle will help her figure her out, but maybe it’s worth a shot.

“Well…you _and_ Catra that is.” She supplies with a wink.

It takes Adora longer than she cares to admit to get with the program. When she finally does, she scoffs and resumes her tidying. “Yeah, it’s so not like that. We’re friends.”

“Oh.” Now Perfuma is the one tilting her head in confusion. Adora suddenly realizes that’s probably where she’s picked the habit up from. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume! She’s just over so much and you guys are just so…”

“Yes?”

“Well, um, close, I guess?”

“Well, yeah. We’ve been friends a long time.”

“Right…”

Adora stops again and puts her hands on her hips, regarding her roommate. “Sounds like there’s a but coming.”

“No, really! It’s none of my business.”

She’s right, it’s not. Adora still kind of wants to know what she has to say, but she lets it drop. Perfuma goes back to studying, looking a little flustered by their conversation. Adora pulls out her own textbooks and struggles to focus until it’s time to meet Catra.

### 3\. Bow

It starts with Catra teasing Adora about her ever-present hair poof. “Seriously dude, even with a _beanie on_? Doesn’t your massive forehead get cold without any protection?”

Then she’s elbowing Adora’s side just a little rougher than necessary. Of course, Adora can’t let that stand and retaliates with a noogie that makes Catra’s already wild curls extra frizzy. Catra is able to force her way out of the hold and sneaks in a couple jabs to Adora’s side that have her giggling like a little girl. When she finally manages to escape Catra’s wily fingers Adora puts a final stop to the attack by scooping her up into a fireman’s carry. 

So that’s how they end up meeting Glimmer and her boyfriend, who they’re joining for lunch, in this position. Adora, red faced and laughing, with Catra thrown over her shoulder. “Adora, I swear on all that is holy if you do not put me down right this instant…” Catra protests, pummeling Adora’s butt. Adora’s not too worried though, she can still hear mirth dripping from Catra’s voice. 

Adora finally spots Bow and Glimmer across the courtyard and waves. She slides Catra off her shoulder once they get a little closer. “Spotted them!”

“Well bully for you Princess.”

“Don’t be a sour puss because you lost Catra. We’re socializing now, you gotta put on your nice face.”

“Game’s not over Princess. Don’t go counting your chickens just yet.” And with that she leaves a disbelieving Adora in her wake, crossing the final few steps to their friends. “Hey Sparkles, this is the boyfriend I take it?”

“Hi, I’m Bow!” He reaches out to shake her hand and takes Adora’s after she’s joined them.

“Adora, nice to meet you!” Adora tells him. “And good to see you Glimmer. Pizza still work for everyone?”

With a consensus all around they start their trek to the nearest pizza joint to campus. It’s not great, but it’s cheap. And frankly it’s still better than the one pizza place in Catra and Adora’s podunk little hometown. The pizza there had all the appeal of a grey brick of pure nutrients with none of the nutritional value. 

“So, Bow,” Adora begins, mostly to keep her face from freezing in place. “What are you in school for?”

“I’m an engineering student.”

“Bow’s a _wizard_ with building stuff.” Glimmer gushes. “He does archery too and used to make all these fancy arrows. They were never allowed in competition of course, but they’re so cool.”

“That’s so neat!” Adora praises. “Like, what sort of arrows?”

Bow rubs the back of his neck shyly. “Ah, nothing too special. I had one that would like, explode into a net. It wasn’t very big, but the mechanism was sound. With the right materials I think it could actually work with something bigger. Oh! And I made this sonic arrow.” His eyes brighten as he continues, growing increasingly more passionate as he goes. That one worked _really_ well actually!”

Glimmer snorts. “Yeah, almost too well. I swear my hearing in the right ear has never been quite the same.”

“Okay, yeah admittedly that part wasn’t _great_.”

“Sounds destructive.” Catra compliments. “I like it.”

With a round of laughter they approach the restaurant. Adora holds the door open and sneaks a light slap on Catra’s butt when she files in last. Catra acknowledges it with an unconvincing scowl that makes Adora snort indelicately.

They order at the counter in pairs and take their numbers to a table. Glimmer and Bow take one side and Adora and Catra slide into the booth seat across from them. Catra’s arm falls naturally around Adora’s shoulders and she sets a hand on her knee in response. 

“This is so fun! Glimmer and I only became a couple over summer, so this is our first double date.”

While Adora fights the urge to roll her eyes and Glimmer looks a little awkward at Bow’s mistake, Catra just snorts. “Sorry to burst your bubble dude, but you still haven’t popped that particular cherry.”

“Huh?” Bow looks around the table, a little lost.

“I’m not dating Catra.” Adora supplies.

“Excuse me, _I’m_ not dating _you_ , thank you very much.”

“Psh, you’d be so lucky.” Catra responds by poking her in the side until Adora waves a warning finger in her face. She backs off with an eyeroll.

“Oh. Oh! Sorry, Glimmer said we were getting lunch with a couple from one of her classes. And you guys are so…. I just assumed, my bad.”

Glimmer goes bright red and clarifies, “With a couple _of girls_ from my class Bow.”

“ _Oh…_ ” Bow drags out the word, understanding dawning on his face. “Got it, sorry about that.” Then he looks at them, seemingly confused again. “So…you’re just friends?”

“Yup.” Catra confirms, popping the p.

They’re saved from the line of conversation by their order numbers being called. Adora and Bow hop up to grab them, and she doesn’t miss the look he gives them when she ruffles Catra’s hair fondly as she gets up.

### 4\. Mermista

The music at the house party is too loud and the bass is far too high. The group of friends escaped to the backyard, sitting around the unlit fire pit, even though it’s not quite warm enough to be doing so quite yet. It’s still a far cry better than the crummy soundtrack and smell of stale beer that waits for them inside. 

“Yeah, Sea Hawk is _not_ my boyfriend.” Mermista drawls.

“I’m a little bit your boyfriend though, aren’t I dearest?”

“No. And stop interrupting, I’m trying to talk to my friends, Dough and Shimmer.”

“Uh, _Bow_ and _Glimmer_ Merms.” Glimmer inserts.

“Whatever.”

“Wait, sorry-so you’re _not_ dating.”

“Oh, for the love of Poseidon, _no_. Don’t go giving him ideas.” Sea Hawk pouts beside her and she rolls her eyes, throwing and arm around his shoulder disinterestedly. No one misses the way it makes her cheeks darken ever so slightly.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry. This is like Adora and Catra all over again.” Bow smacks a hand to his forehead, flushing lightly in embarrassment over his latest faux pas.

“Wait, what…?” Mermista shoots him a look of unamused confusion. “Are you seriously trying to tell me _Catradora_ isn’t a thing?” She sounds about as close to scandalized at her friends imagine she can get.

At that moment Catra and Adora emerge from the house. “There you guys are!” Adora calls out. “Catra fell down.” Adora taunts with a laugh. 

Catra, very maturely sticks out her tongue and jumps on Adora’s back. Surprisingly coordinated considering how much she’s had to drink, Adora catches her with ease. “Be nice to me babe, or I’m not holding your hair back when you puke later.” Her sentiment is undermined by the kiss she presses to Adora’s cheek.

“I will not! Liquor then beer and I am queer!”

“Never fear you dummy.”

“Never fear what?”

“It’s the-never mind, I’m too crossfaded to explain it to you.”

Adora laughs and dumps Catra into a chair, flopping across her lap immediately after. Catra instinctively wraps her arms around Adora’s waist. “So,” Adora looks around at the foursome they’ve joined. “what are we talking about?”

Mermista turns to Bow and though her look says it all she still tells him, “Yeah, I do _not_ believe you.”

Bow raises his arms in submission and Glimmer snorts. “Hey nerds, did you know you have a couple name?”

“What?” Catra scowls.

“Yeah, it’s Catradora.” Glimmer chortles at the ridiculousness.

“Gross.”

“Aw, I think it’s cute! We should make a sign for our door when we move in together.”

“That’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid. Wait. Aren’t you supposed to be a couple to get a couple name? _Oh!_ Are we all getting them? Glimmer and Bow can be Glow! Ooh! Or Glimbow.”

“You know they’re actually a couple, right?” Catra points out dryly.

“Aw, you guys! That’s so romantic!” Catra slaps a hand to her face. “Oh! Catra and Bow can be Crow!”

“Where does the R even come from?” Catra demands indignantly. Adora shrugs, uncaring.

“No way.” Mermista asserts to no one in particular. “ _No way_ they aren’t dating.”

“No, Merms.” Catra reaches around Adora to put a hand on her knee. “Glimmer and Bow _are_ dating.” Adora nods along emphatically.

“Not _us_.” Glimmer tells her. “ _You two._ ”

“ _What…?_ ” Adora draws the word out long as if to say, ‘that’s _crazy_!’. 

“Literally if the two of you aren’t dating then love is truly dead.” Mermista tells them dramatically, her voice still totally deadpan.

Adora furrows her brow fretfully. “Oh, that’s a lot of pressure.” She turns to Catra. “Dude, do we have to date now? I don’t want love’s blood on my hands.”

Catra cackles at her and gives her waist a squeeze. “I’m not dating you because Mermista is ridiculous.” She leans toward Mermista. “And Mermista, babe, why are you sabotaging this?” She gestures between the two of them. “You know my heart beats only for you.”

“Ew. I already told you; you’re too high maintenance for me. Plus, like, you have a girlfriend? I wouldn’t wanna make Adora jealous by like, dating you or whatever.”

“Gross, no, I’m saving myself for you Merms. I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Ugh, please get her one! Maybe she’ll stop being so whiny.”

Catra tugs on Adora’s ponytail so she’s forced to lean back and look at her. “I will _never_ stop being this whiny. Get used to it Princess.” Then she reaches into Adora’s jacked and pulls out the joint and lighter she’d stashed in her pocket. She lights up and starts the rotation.

“We need to get you a new coat.” Adora insists, fingering the zipper of Catra’s hoodie. Well, her hoodie that Catra stole. Okay, technically her hoodie that she forced Catra to wear after she showed up at her dorm in a t-shirt, but whose keeping track?

“It’s _fine_ Dor, I’m warm enough.”

“Liar.”

“I mean I have a hundred and fifty pound weighted blanket, so I think I’ll make it through to spring.”

Adora pouts. “I don’t like it, you’re gonna catch a cold without a puffer.”

“See Mermista?” Glimmer taunts. “They’re not dating. They’re just an old married couple; all the passion and nagging, none of the sex.”

The bickering friends turn to glare at her. “Sparkles, kindly _shut up_.”

“Seriously Glim, why do you always have to make it weird?”

“ _I’m_ making it weird?”

“Kind of.” Adora shrugs. “Whatever, I forgot to get another beer.” She turns around to Catra. “Come with me? I’m not as good navigating the drunks as you are.”

“Yeah, that’s because you’re too much of a chicken shit to forge a path.”

Adora pouts. “Yeah. That’s true.” She takes one last hit of the joint when it reaches her and puts the roach out on the ground, tossing the spent filter into the fire pit.

“Well get your ass off me.”

Adora stands and looks at their group of friends. “Anyone need anything?”

“Uh, yeah.” Mermista answers. “Get me some tequila, I need to drown my sorrows.”

“Aw, Mermmy, why are you sad?”

“Oh stars Adora, you walk right into it.” Catra grumbles under her breath.

“Yeah, well I just found out the happiest couple I know isn’t even dating. So, hurry back and don’t bother with a chaser.” She pauses and rethinks that. “Unless they have Squirt.”

Adora rolls her eyes but still shoots finger guns Mermista’s way. “Roger that.” She throws her arm around Catra’s shoulder and drags her inside.

“This is stupid.” Mermista announces after the door closes behind them, cutting the music off once more. “They’re like, clearly dating, right?”

“Tell us about it.” Glimmer huffs.

### 5\. Bow, _again_ (Like, seriously Bow? _Again?_ )

Bow, Glimmer, Adora and Catra grow close over their first couple years at university. Close enough that when Bow finds out in junior year that Adora and Catra don’t exactly have plans to go home for the holidays (and haven’t for the last two years) he insists on a “Best Friend Squad Christmas.” Adora tells him they’re not calling themselves that but she and Catra concede to spending Christmas at Bow’s house with his dads and Glimmer.

Catra has the last final of them all before break starts and is taking the test when Bow shows up to Adora and Catra’s apartment the day before they leave. It’s under the guise of helping Adora pack but she’s pretty sure he just wants to hang out. They hang out in the living room while Adora finishes wrapping some gifts. Bow entertains himself by perusing the pictures Adora had framed and hung around the apartment after moving in. 

He spends a long time staring at one in particular. It’s one of Adora’s favorites actually; it’s from a party the four of them had gone to last year. Adora and Catra stand in front of a staircase, Catra is holding a red solo cup close to her face and smirking directly at the camera. Meanwhile Adora stands behind her, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest and her face nuzzled in her neck. She remembers the motivation being half hiding from the camera and half grounding her drunk ass by taking in the familiar smell of Catra’s shampoo and cologne. 

“This is cute.” Bow says after a while.

Adora snorts indelicately. “Yeah, you know you’re the one that took that picture, right?”

Bow’s surprise is written all over his raised eyebrows as they climb up, up, up toward his hairline. “I was?”

“Remember, at that frat party Glimmer dragged us all to? It was the end of freshman year and we had drinks in my dorm before. Then Perfuma smoked everyone out so we were all like, super cross faded. Our RA pretended not to notice when we left because she had that huge crush on Perfuma.”

“ _Ohh yeah…_ ” Adora watches as the memory falls into place. “You and Catra were _all over_ each other that night.”

“Oh stars, Bow.” Adora groans at him, already exhausted by this line of conversation. “Please not this again, we weren’t ‘all over’ each other. We’re just already touchy-feely people and we got fucked up that night.”

“Okay…but you do realize neither of you are touchy-feely with anyone else, right? Like, quite the opposite really. Catra didn’t so much as give me a hug of her own volition until like…Catra has _never_ initiated a hug with me.”

Adora’s expression goes a little stonier and she turns her full attention to the mess of tape and gift wrap in front of her. How is she so bad at this? “Yeah, well maybe we’re not like that with anyone else, but we also haven’t known anyone else since we were five years old, okay? No one we still talk to anyway.”

“Yeah, I know Adora.” Bow answers. He sounds tired, like Adora’s sitting there giving him the runaround or something.

“So why, after two years, are you still on this?”

“I just think you should consider the possibility that the two of you aren’t being honest with yourselves.”

“Bow! I _honestly_ think Catra is my best friend, and that’s _it_.”

“Okay…but she’s your best friend and also the only person you’re interested in having any sort of physical intimacy with. What do you think a relationship _is_ Adora?”

“That’s not even true.” Bow gives a disbelieving look in response to Adora’s protestations. “What? I’d be interested in being physically intimate with Haley Kiyoko in an _instant_.”

“Well duh, Haley Kiyoko is a lesbian goddess.” Catra’s appearance in the doorway startles both of her friends enough to make them jump. It also elicits a high-pitched squeal from Bow that has her bent in half, snorting and squeaking with laughter. Adora thinks fondly what an _absolute dork_ her best friend is. “What are you two talking about anyway?” Catra asks once she’s settled down.

An awkward tension settles in the room. Bow gives Adora a panicked look, begging for help. It gets him nowhere, Adora just raises an eyebrow at him; he got _himself_ into this mess. If Adora doesn’t like being bothered about her and Catra’s relationship, Catra _loathes_ it. They’re pretty understanding when people are initially confused, they’re aware of how close they are, and it happens a lot now that they live in the city. But repeat offenders don’t get the same level of understanding. Catra won’t hesitate to bite Bow’s head off if she finds out he’s brought this up again.

“Okay…clearly I walked in on _something_.” Catra surmises, finally letting herself all the way into the apartment. She shucks off her jacket and boots and climbs onto the couch, bracketing Adora with her legs. She rubs absently at her shoulders and Adora feels the littlest bit of her tension melt. “You and Sparkles trying to set Dora up again?”

Adora scoffs but Bow just raises an eyebrow. “Kind of…”

“C’mon Dor, worth a shot, right? Some of their yahoo friends are kinda hot. And they’re all like, disturbingly nice.”

“Yeah, well I don’t have time for that shit and I’m not really interested anyway.” Adora can’t see her face, but Bow doesn’t miss the way the affirmation seems to please Catra. “Besides,” Adora tips her head back onto Catra’s lap to get a look at her. “not like you’re any better.”

“Psh, I’m at least marginally better. I at least went on a date this calendar year.”

Adora barks out a laugh and tips her head forward again. “Yeah, you went on one date with Scorpia in _March_ and hooked up. The only reason you called her again was to set her up with Perfuma because they’re both, and I quote, ‘sickeningly nice, like what the fuck is that?’.” 

Catra rolls her eyes and ceases rubbing Adora’s shoulders to cross her arms over her chest. “Fuck off. We didn’t ‘hook up’, we just made out a little. And I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but those two are basically married now. I’ve never seen such a fast U-Haul in my life. So, clearly, I was right.”

That gets a happy chuckle from Bow. “Honestly, I’d almost be concerned if they weren’t both so sweet.”

“So, who is it?” Adora turns so she’s sitting with her side pressed to the couch, allowing her to look at Catra too. 

“Who is who?” Bow asks before Adora gets the chance.

“Duh, who are you trying to set Adora up with?”

“Oh, no one in particular.” Adora winces as Bow’s voice cracks, he’s a terrible liar. That isn’t even his only tell, it’s just the most common. “Just suggesting Adora might want to…open herself up to the idea of romantic love. See where it leads her.”

Adora crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue at the significant look Bow sends her way. Catra leans forward eagerly, ready to pounce. “Bow, you’re an awful liar. Why don’t you wanna tell me? Is it embarrassing? Oh! Did Huntara split with Kyle? Adora’s _always_ drooling over her muscles. Which like, fair, that bitch is jacked.”

“Okay, first of all; Huntara’s girlfriend isn’t named Kyle.”

“Eh, she looks like a Kyle.” Catra interrupts. Bow carries on like she hasn’t.

“And they’re still together as far as I know.”

Bow looks exasperated when Adora cuts in. “ _And_ I’m not always _drooling_ over Huntara. I just have a…healthy respect for her hard-earned physique.”

“Pfft, yeah I bet you’d like to respect her and her biceps _all_ night long.”

Adora snatches a throw pillow of the couch and climbs up to attack Catra with it. “You are so gross!” Adora laughs at her friend, punctuating each word with a smack with the pillow. 

“Urgh, get _off_ me woman!”

Adora ceases her assault but uses the pillow and her leverage to pin Catra to the couch with her arms pressed to her chest. “Say it.”

“Dunno what you’re talking about Princess.” Catra answers, tone bored.

“Oh yeah?” She raises an eyebrow in challenge. At Catra’s defiant look Adora spins around to sit on her best friend, who lets out a small ‘oomph’ at the pressure. “So, anyway Bow, what were we talking about?”

He looks dubiously between the pair on the couch, then gives Adora a dry look. “Really?”

“Adora! Get _off_!” Catra wheezes, half laughing half genuinely annoyed. She wiggles around uselessly and huffs when her demand goes ignored. “Oh gods, _fine_.” That gets Adora’s attention and she turns to look down at her. Deadpan she recites, “Adora is my best friend and a magical warrior goddess. None shall defeat her in battle, and she shall heal the earth.”

“And…”

“Blech, really? You’re so annoying. _And_ return magic to the universe.”

“See, was that so hard?” Adora asks, slipping to the other side of the couch.

“Gross, yes. You’re the worst, and I could totally defeat you in battle if you didn’t cheat.”

“Oh, like you’re so honorable miss- “

Before Adora can lunge at Catra again Bow cuts in. “Okay, as amusing as this all is, truly,” He sounds like he actually _sort of_ means it. Mostly he sounds exasperated though. “can y’all save the rest of the flirty rough housing till after I leave?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Catra pouts, watching Adora slip off the couch to resume gift wrapping. “What are you doing in my house anyway?”

“Helping Adora pack.”

Catra looks between them a few times, her face colored with disbelief. “Yeah, you know she’s already been packed for like, a week now, right?”

“Not a week! Just a few days, and I still have these stupid gifts to wrap.” She finishes with a flourish, slapping a bow on top of the gift she’s just finished wrapping. It looks like a truck ran over it. She shrugs and looks over to Catra. “And I didn’t ask him to come.”

“Okay, rude. Am I not welcome here?”

Adora’s huffy, “Of course you are Bow.” directly overlaps Catra’s emotionless, “Basically, yeah.”

“ _Catra!_ ” Adora scolds, slapping her lightly on the thigh. Catra grabs the hand and holds it there.

Her smile is nothing short of taunting. “ _What?_ Obviously I’m kidding, and so is Bow.” She levels him with a look. “Or if he isn’t, he’s a bigger dummy than you.”

Adora glowers back and Catra just squeezes her hand against her own thigh until a sly grin sneaks through Adora’s expression. “Whatever, pretty sure Bow just wanted to hang out with me because _I_ am the coolest.”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up actually.”

“And where’s thing two today?” Catra inquires about Glimmer. 

“She had some textbooks to return and then she’s meeting Mermista to help her study for her last final.”

“Aw, how is Merms? She ready to leave Hawk for this fine ass yet?” Catra runs a hand over her body. Adora scoffs and finally yanks her hand back to start on her next gift. It’s a fancy bottle of wine for one of Bow’s dads. How do you even wrap a bottle?

“She’s good, pretty stressed about this last final though. And Hawk just got re-invited to Christmas at her folk’s place, so I think you’re out of luck for now.”

“Eh, she’ll come to her senses event- Adora what the fuck are you doing?”

Bothe Bow and Catra are now staring at the monstrosity of gift wrap sitting on the coffee table in front of Adora. “What? It doesn’t look _that_ bad…does it?” She looks to Bow for her answer, having a feeling she already knows what Catra has to say.

“Uh…what was- ahem, is it?”

“And how much tape did you _use_?” Catra cackles.

Adora pouts back at them. “Not that much. And it’s that wine you told me to get for George.”

“Oh.” Bow considers the gift for a moment. “Why wouldn’t you use a gift bag?”

Adora smacks her head on the table. She _knew_ she’d forgotten something at the store. Well, several somethings; she’s also probably gonna run out of tape before too long, and frankly she should be drinking her own bottle of wine right now. Also, she might have forgotten to get Glimmer a gift, she honestly isn’t sure. “I don’t understand why I can’t just _hand_ people their presents. Does covering it in paper beforehand really make it any better?” She looks beseechingly between her friends, trying to hard sell her appeal to their better senses.

“Kind of.” Bow shrugs and Adora deflates.

“Just…get that shit off of there and I’ll take you to Target later. I think we’re out of wine anyway.”

“Catra,” Adora turns to kneel in front of Catra and holds her face between her hands. “You are a literal angel.” Then she pulls her forward to drop a kiss to her forehead.

“Wow.” Bow inserts. “Y’all are just…wow.”

“Shut up Bow.” They chorus back.

### 1\. Adora

Adora is exhausted from practice and is thrilled to come home and find Catra already snuggled on the couch watching TV. She drops her backpack and her gym bag by the door and flops on the couch, sprawling half on top of her roommate. 

“Hey! Watch the elbows, will ya?”

“Psh, you’re fine.” Adora tells her, shifting into a more comfortable position anyway. “What are we watching?…Catra?”

“Huh? Sorry, what?”

“Did you just zone out on me?”

“No, shut up.”

“Yeah, okay.” Adora snorts. “So…what is this?”

“Eh, some documentary about like, birds or some shit.”

“Why are you so obsessed with birds anyway?”

“I’m not _obsessed_ with birds. They’re just…eye catching.” Adora rolls her eyes and watches Catra watching the TV for a minute. It’s not sudden, not really, but in that moment Adora feels something shift. It’s a culmination of innumerable moments over the last few months. Maybe even the last fifteen years.

“Hey, so…I was thinking.”

“Aw, proud of you.” Catra looks at her out of the corner of her eye and smirks.

“Will you shut the fuck up? I’m doing something here.”

“Sorry, by all means.” Catra pauses the TV and turns to give Adora her full attention.

“Right, so I was thinking. What if we, um, would you wanna do something next Tuesday night?”

“Tuesday…that’s valentine’s, right?”

“Uh…yeah, it is.” 

“Sure, sounds chill. I just don’t wanna go to some stupid restaurant that’s gonna be packed.”

Adora is a little surprised by Catra’s easy yes. Has she been thinking about this too? “Yeah?”

Catra shrugs, nonchalant. “Yeah, I’m into it.”

“Cool, so…you’re into it.”

“Yeah, you weirdo; I’m into it.” Catra rolls her eyes and is briefly distracted by a hummingbird flitting across the screen. 

“Tight, well…it’s a date then.”

“Yeah you dork, it’s a date.”

Tuesday is…stressful to say the least. Adora has a pop quiz that she is absolutely not prepared for in her first class and forgets her book for her lit class that comes after. When she finally escapes the scholastic hell she’s been living in for the last hour and a half its pouring out. Rain falls in heavy sheets with no signs of stopping. Not only does Adora have to get home in this, it also ruins her plans for this thrice damned date she’s been planning for over a week.

She hadn’t told anyone, and it didn’t seem like Catra had either. She’s grateful for that at least; she doesn’t think she could bear all the ‘I told you so’s on top of her nerves _and_ the wrench this stupid rain has thrown into her plans. And what if it doesn’t go well? Or it’s awkward? She can’t believe she’s doing this but it’s too late to back out now. So yeah, good that her friends don’t know, slightly less pressure and accountability that way.

With that thought she ducks out into the rain and makes a mad dash for the bus stop. It takes forever to get home; all the busses are late because of the rain, and Adora is more stressed than ever when she gets into the apartment. A shower is her first priority, and while she’s in there she desperately needs to think of a Plan B. 

She hears Catra’s keys drop into the dish by the door while she’s drying her hair and when Catra comes to find her she’s miraculously dry.

“Why aren’t you soaked?” Adora asks dumbly.

“Huh? Oh, I got a ride. You get caught in it?”

“Big time.” Adora huffs, unbending and flipping her hair behind her. 

Catra leans in to hug her now that she’s upright and Adora drops a kiss on her cheek as she pulls away. “Shit, sorry dude. You still up for tonight?”

“Yes!” Adora winces internally at her own eagerness. “Uh, yeah. I had to change the plan a little but yes. I can still drive your car, right?”

“Ugh, or you could just tell me where we’re going, and I can drive.” Catra offers, not for the first time. Adora gets why Catra is so over protective of her car, but it’s also stupid. Adora is by far the superior driver.

“Yeah, but then it’s not a surprise. Jeez Catra, will you just let me woo you?” Catra is suddenly frozen. “Catra?” Adora ventures hesitantly.

Catra thaws slowly, blinking at Adora. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Uh, you okay there?”

“No-I mean sure, yeah. But what did you just say to me?” Nervous about the line of questioning, Adora hesitates. “Adora, please?”

“I…I want it to be a surprise?”

“And after that?”

“Uh, I want um, I-I feel silly repeating it now. You’re being weird.” Adora bites her lip and adjusts the towel wrapped around her body awkwardly.

“ _I’m_ being…did you just say you’re trying to woo me? Adora?”

She refuses to meet Catra’s gaze and busies herself with putting lotion on her hands and arms. “Well I mean, sure. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do on a date?”

“On a…”

“I can’t be naked for this!” Adora bursts out suddenly, horribly uncomfortable in this situation. 

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” 

Adora feels herself turning bright red but pushes through. “I’m-I just got out of the shower and this is getting weird and just, let me get dressed real quick, okay?”

“Right, sure.” Catra steps out of her way and Adora doesn’t look back as she scurries off to her room. 

She gets dressed pretty quickly. Since she’s pretty sure this night has already gone to shit she forgoes trying to look cute and just pulls on her cleanest comfort clothes. Then she collapses on her bed and gives herself a moment to self-destruct. Why the hell would she mess with a good thing? Obviously she knows better.

After ten minutes she starts to feel bad for making Catra wait and gets up. She wipes her eyes clean of a few stray tears and fluffs her hair a little. Then she’s wrenching her door open and looking for Catra. She finds her waiting on the couch, still in her same clothes but free of her jacket and boots. She’s on her phone with her legs curled beneath her and doesn’t appear to notice Adora come in. 

“Hey.” Adora whispers when she makes it to the edge of the couch.

The tender look Catra gives her makes her want to cry again. “Hey Dor, you gonna sit?” Adora nods and sits down, pressed against the arms opposite Catra. Sitting like this feels unnatural but she doesn’t dare bridge the gap. It takes a couple minutes but Catra starts them off. “I don’t know what to say. I feel a little stupid to be honest.”

“I…” Adora shakes her head. “You’re not, clearly that’s me. I’m sorry I- you said yes so quickly. We didn’t even talk about it, but I was just so relieved you didn’t flat out tell me no…I didn’t question it.”

Catra rolls her eyes. “Adora, you literally said, ‘It’s a date.’ and I’m pretty sure I said it back.”

“Well, yeah, you did. But it’s not like we’ve never said that platonically before.”

The tender look is back when Catra says, “Not on Valentines we haven’t.” It’s quiet again after that, neither of them knows where to go from here. Catra is the one to break the silence a second time after a few minutes. She reaches for her bag and says. “Listen, I may not have realized…you know, but I do have something for you.”

She produces a large heart shaped candy box and a card. Adora takes it hesitantly after Catra shakes it encouragingly in her direction. “What…?”

“Open it.” Adora does and she’s told and opens the card. There’s an ornate heart drawn on the front in fine line pen and it’s clear Catra’s drawn it herself. Adora opens it. 

‘Adora,

Happy Valentines! There’s no one else I’d rather celebrate a day dedicated to love with than you. You’re my favorite person and honestly, the greatest love of my life. I can’t imagine my world without you in it, but I know it would be worse. Thank you for loving me so long, thanks for being my best friend, and thanks for being perfect.

Love,  
Catra’

Adora wipes away more tears and looks up to Catra, speechless. “It reads like a love letter, doesn’t it?” Catra asks, her lips quirked into a half smile.

“I-was it supposed to?”

Catra smiles sadly and shakes her head. “Not really, not like that. But I…Adora, what’s going on, what are we doing here?”

“I mean, I asked you on a date Catra. What do _you_ want to be doing here?”

She watches Catra’s lip snag on her teeth as she considers Adora. After a minute she drops her head into her hands and groans softly. When she speaks into her hands her voice is muffled but easy enough to understand. “Adora…I want-can I kiss you?”

Adora’s breath catches in her throat and Catra finally looks up at her again. She looks timid and afraid. “Why?”

“I just…I want to know, you know?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Catra nods once and slides closer. She cups Adora’s cheek softly, reverently. Her eyes close slowly and Adora’s follow suit. Their lips touch softly and it’s…everything. 

Adora hasn’t been pining for Catra for years on end. She hasn’t been harboring some secret crush or repressing her feelings. Her best friend is hot and also a lesbian, so naturally she’s wondered passively what this would be like. But until the last week or two she never _wanted_ it. Now she can’t imagine ever going back to not _wanting_ Catra, every part of her. 

The kiss stays chaste, but they keep their lips pressed together for a long time. Adora doesn’t pull away until she feels Catra shaking against her and tastes salt on her lips. She pulls back to see Catra crying softly. “Catra, what- “

Catra reaches over and pulls Adora in to hug her tightly. She turns her head and whispers into Adora’s damp hair. “ _Oh, Adora_ …I’m…I…fuck, I’m sorry I-I can-I can’t- “

Adora feels her heart sink and moves to pull back. “Hey, it’s okay Cat. Nothing for you to be sorry over.”

Catra clutches her more tightly and shakes her head against Adora’s neck. “No, wait. I just can’t…words. I’m so ov-overwhelmed. Don’t let go. Don’t let go of me.”

Unsure of what this means going forward Adora clutches Catra more tightly and rubs her back with one hand. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay, okay?” Catra nods against her. “Okay, good. That’s good. I love you Catra, I’m always gonna love you.” That makes Catra starts shaking with her tears in earnest again and Adora adopts the words as a mantra. She whispers over and over into Catra’s hair, “I love you Cat, I love you so much. Always, always, always.”

They sit like that for a long time, Adora passively wonders how long it’s been since she got home. The light in the room starts to dim and though it breaks her heart to do it, Adora pulls away. “Hey, I’m really sorry, I’ll be _right_ back. I just have to pee like, _so bad_.”

Catra smiles at her. “Go, I need to after you anyway.” Catra’s voice is rough but steady and Adora nods, making her escape. She turns on lights in the living room when she’s finished while Catra takes her turn.

“So, I guess I ruined our date, huh?” Adora startles when Catra’s voice comes from the doorway.

Eager to reassure her Adora starts, “What? No, of course you didn’t- “

Catra smirks and it’s tinged with sadness. “At least a little bit I did. You wanna order from Razz’s? My treat.”

Adora brightens. “Fuck _yes_ I want to order from Razz’s.”

A bit of the sadness leaves Catra’s face and she nods. “I’ll call her up.”

Catra places the order and then they’re right back where they started. “So…” Adora begins, with nowhere to go.

“I love you.”

A bit of tension drains from Adora’s shoulders. “I love you too.”

“I liked that, kissing you.”

A smile threatens to break free on Adora’s face. “I liked it too.”

“What um, what does this mean?”

“I uh, I don’t know.”

Catra nods thoughtfully, eyes looking right through Adora. “What do you want Dor? I mean, you asked me out, so you must have some idea, right?”

Adora shakes her head. “Yes and no. I…I just wanted to know what it would be like. And one day I realized I wanted it so bad, I figured it had to mean something. I wanted it bad enough to try and find out.”

“And? What’s the verdict?”

Adora laughs, it starts as a giggle but soon she’s lost control. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry it’s just-shit can you imagine our thirteen-year-old selves right now?”

Catra laughs with her. “I mean I’d rather not, but I’m sure I’d be happy for me. You’re a babe Adora.”

“Kiss me?”

“Yeah?” Adora nods and Catra acquiesces. This kiss is just a little bit more, the heat kicked up one notch. It still has Adora sighing into her best friend’s mouth. “So…” Catra whispers against Adora’s lips. “more of that?”

“Fuck, _please_.”

Catra nods. “And we’re, what? In love?” Adora smirks and fingers her valentine which still rests on her lap. “Right. And we live together, have for over a year now.”

“So…what’s the conclusion?”

“Honestly Adora? I don’t know how to define what this means _right now_ , but I’m probably gonna marry you one day, aren’t I?”

Adora giggles. “Jeez Catra, don’t you want me to actually get around to wooing you a little before you propose?”

“Nah, but probably should before I start looking at venues and shit.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Catra shrugs, unabashed. “So…wanna make out until our food gets here?

“Oh, you read my fucking mind Princess.” 

In the soft, grey light of the morning Adora snuggles up to Catra in her bed. “What if we just never tell anyone?” Adora murmurs, playing with the ends of Catra’s hair.

Catra snorts. “You just don’t wanna hear Bow say I told you so.”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I mean, do you?”

“Eh, I’ll just start making out with you until he gets too uncomfortable and shuts up.”

“Wow, what a strategy babe.”

“Well I’m nothing if not an excellent strategist Adora.”

“Uh huh, sure you are.”

“Snagged you, didn’t I?” She pokes Adora’s side until she wriggling away, stopping to pull her back in.

“You’re a brat.”

“You’re dating a brat.”

“Heaven help me, I am, aren’t I?”

“No help for the wicked, sorry babe.”

“Pretty sure it’s no _rest_ for the wicked.”

“Huh, well I guess we better get to occupying ourselves then.”

“ _Such_ a brat!”

“Adora, my heart, my darling, my one true love; shut the fuck up and kiss me, would you?”

Adora is only too happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly I'm just here to have a good time.  
> Can't focus on one thing to save my life so this is just a brief departure into more familiar territory while I take a lil break from Red Jasper which is a lil different for me. I'm a sucker for fluff and I can't leave it aloneee  
> Thanks to anyone/everyone reading and extra special thanks with rainbow sprinkles to the artist who inspired it! (@bananabluff on twitter!)


	2. =6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Time Catra and Adora are _not_ on the same page  
> Plus Five Times they _are_ but none of their friends are even reading the same book  
> Plus One Time it all comes together

### 1\. Catra

“I didn’t think you were _serious_ about that!”

Adora shrugs at her girlfriend, slipping her jacket onto the hook and toeing off her shoes. “Well yeah.”

Catra splutters. “I-why-what’s the _point_ of that?”

Adora shrugs again. “I mean if you want to, I don’t really care. I just feel like they’re gonna be really annoying about it, and the parts of our relationship that are changing aren’t really anyone else’s business anyway.” She flops onto the couch and looks at Catra who is still standing by the door with her hand on her hips, smirking up at her. “Plus, I think it would be kind of funny.”

“Funny?” Catra looks doubtful, irate when Adora just shrugs once again. Her ambivalence is pissing Catra off. “Well you could have at least let me in on the joke.” She crosses her arms and puts on an air of sass to cover the genuine feeling threatening to bubble up. “You know, before you fucking denied me in front of all of our friends.”

Adora sits up so fast it’s funny, her limbs flying awkwardly. “Wait, what? Catra…”

“Well that’s what happened.” Catra knows she’s being surly; she just doesn’t care. She thinks Adora is pretty deserving of her ire right now. Still, she’s tired of just standing there and shucks her own layers. Adora watches her progress, mouth agape, as Catra moves to sit as far away as possible from her on the couch.

“I mean…I’m sorry I hurt your feelings; I didn’t mean to _deny_ you. I think what I said was, ‘I plead the fifth’, which honestly sounds like as good as a confession to me. I was kind of surprised no one called us on it.”

Catra scoffs, “Yeah, the one time they would have been right.”

“Catra, I love you and I’m happy and proud to be dating you. If anyone had challenged it, I wouldn’t have-I won’t lie about this. And we really can tell them if you want. I just…it feels like a lot, you know?”

Catra looks at her, more engaged than pouting now. “What do you mean?”

“I just…we’ve gotten so much shit in the last couple of years. I feel like it’s gonna be a whole thing. And this,” She gestures between the two of them with an endeared smile. “has been surprisingly natural. I just feel weird about fielding everyone’s reactions.”

“Okay…so what are you suggesting? They’ve got to find out at some point.”

“Well yeah…I dunno, I was just thinking not tell them outright and let them figure it out for themselves.”

“And we wouldn’t lie?” Catra considers her with a sharp look.

Adora shakes her head solemnly. “I won’t. Like do what you want but I-I don’t want to make a secret of this Catra. I just think our friends can be overzealous and they give us a hard enough time as it is. 

“Alright Princess…I’ll go along with this for now. But I withhold the right to change my mind and tell fucking everyone whenever I want.”

“Totally fair.” Adora raises her arms submissively.

“Good then.” They sit there quietly for a little bit, both digesting the conversation. Catra looks over to Adora. “Why are you pouting?”

“I’m not. I just…feel bad I hurt your feelings and made you feel like I was rejecting you in front of our friends.” Adora looks up from the cuticle she’s been picking at. “I _love_ you.”

“I love you too dummy, and it’s okay. I just really didn’t take you seriously before.” She looks at her girlfriend for a minute. “Would it make you feel better if we made out?”

“Stars yes!” Adora sounds relieved, standing immediately, pulling Catra up and dragging her to her bedroom.

### 1\. Scorpia

“Uhh…hey Wildcat?”

“What’s up Scorp?” Catra asks absently, digging through the junk drawer in the kitchen for a highlighter.

“What um…what happened to your bed?”

Catra looks up at that and sees Scorpia staring into what was once her bedroom. She and Adora haven’t fully decided what to do with the room yet, but they had quickly agreed there was no need for two beds. Adora’s was more comfortable so Catra’s got ditched. “Got rid of it.” She smirks at Scorpia before resuming her search. 

“Oh.” Scorpia pauses like she’s waiting, foolishly, for Catra to elaborate. “Uh, may I ask a follow up question?”

“Sure Scorp.” She emerges victorious with her highlighter and rounds the kitchen counter to sit back in front of her schoolwork.

“Where do you sleep now?” 

Catra’s smirk intensifies. “I’m crashing with Adora now.”

“Ah…you two sleep together.” She looks like she’s doing complex math in her head and Catra raises a suggestive brow.

“Why yes Scorpia, Adora and I _do_ sleep together. _Every…single…night_.”

Scorpia blushes but laughs genuinely. “You’re incorrigible Wildcat.” With that she leaves the doorway to the spare room and rejoins Catra at the counter.

She doesn’t ask the question, and Catra doesn’t offer

### 2\. Mermista

“Sea Hawk! You _cannot_ get the flaming cocktail.” Mermista thunders for the third time.

“But Dearest, they wouldn’t serve them if they weren’t entirely safe.”

“Yeah, for the record; if he gets that I’m leaving.” Catra tells Mermista.

“That’s fine, because _he’s not getting it_.”

“But- “Mermista cuts him off with a glare. 

“Go get us _normal people_ drinks or I’m ditching you and finally taking Catra up on her numerous offers.

He sulks off and Adora winks at Catra, she can paratactically hear her boasting, _‘Here, now watch this.”_. 

“Why Mermista, are you trying to make me jealous?” She throws a hand dramatically over her heart.

Mermista gives Adora a dry, humorless look. “What? Now that I want her you’ve finally decided you do too? You had your chance Grayskull.”

“Yeah Adora.” Catra taunts, sliding the hand that rests on her leg under the table just a little bit higher. “You had your chance.”

Adora sticks her tongue out at her girlfriend, squeezing the arm around her shoulders tighter for a moment, then turns to Mermista. “Sorry Merms, gonna have to stake my claim here.”

“ _Your claim?_ ” Catra questions, indignant. “What am I, the moon? Just gonna stick your flag in me and call dibs.”

Adora waggles her eyebrows. “Oh, I’ll stick plenty in you Catra, but a flag isn’t on the list.” Catra turns dark red and Mermista rolls her eyes violently. “Also, The Moon is a confirmed lesbian so. Bad example.”

“ _Never mind_.” Mermista quips with a long-suffering sigh. “I forgot how high maintenance you are. And, even if you two have historically been too oblivious to see, it I won’t stand in the way of true love.” She gives them a bored look. 

“Very noble of you Mermista.” Adora praises.

“Whatever.” Sea Hawk returns to the table then with his and Mermista’s drinks. “Ugh, thank Poseidon you’re back. These two are mortifying.”

Her boyfriend brightens, hopeful. “Does this mean…?”

“Yeah, whatever. But we are _not_ talking about it.”

He mimes locking his lips shut and throwing away the key, it’s actually quite the production. Mermista just groans. She doesn’t pursue the previous topic further, and neither Catra nor Adora brings it up again.

### 3\. Bow & Glimmer

Adora’s not sure how she feels about Bow finally getting the ‘Best Friend Squad’ moniker to stick. But she does love the long-standing tradition of Best Friend Squad Movie Night. However, she thinks she may have to reconsider that opinion when Bow points at her and gasps the minute she walks in the door.

“ _Adora!_ Do you have a _hickey_?” He moves out of their way and calls out to Glimmer. “Hey Glim! Adora showed up with a hickey.”

There’s a loud clattering from the kitchen and Glimmer almost falls over herself running into the hallway. “ _What?_ Let me see!” Then she’s immediately in Adora’s personal space, inspecting the mark on her neck. She sounds all at once scandalized and impressed when she dramatically gasps, “ _Adora!_ ”

Meanwhile Catra has started edging down the hallway, laughing silently at Adora’s misfortune. Adora shoots her a glare when she realizes, after all this is all Catra’s fault. Adora has half a mind to out their relationship right then just so Catra has to share in her suffering. “It’s really not that big of a deal. I seem to remember you showing up to class with more than a few yourself freshman year Glimmer.” 

Glimmer looks smug about this but Bow flushes at the mention of his handiwork. Before anyone can retaliate Catra cuts in from the far end of the hall. “Hey, I’m perfectly aware that Adora’s sex life is like, super interesting; but I was promised cookies, so…”

“Oh! Right. I dropped them on the floor before I could get them in the oven. I’ll just go take care of that.” 

Catra watches Glimmer whisk past her in horror. Adora has to wrap and arm around her shoulder to guide her into the den. She grumbles the whole way about her, ‘thrice damned cookies’ and how they’re, ‘the only reason I put up with you insufferable people’. 

Catra and Adora snuggle up on the love seat and Bow plops on the floor to queue up their movie. Her watches them from the corner of his eye for a moment and then starts in. “So…Adora, this new thing serious at all, or…?”

Catra snorts and throws her legs over Adora’s lap. “Yeah Dor, how long till we’re seeing you in white?”

Adora rolls her eyes at Catra’s antics. Adora may have been the one to suggest they keep this thing to themselves for as long as possible, but Catra is the one truly loving it. She relishes teasing their friends without their knowledge at every possible chance. “Guess we’ll have to see when _someone_ pops the question.”

“Aw, come on Dor,” Catra tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and her eyes are alight with teasing. “you’re a modern woman. You can’t ask yourself?”

“Hmm, I could I suppose.” She winks at Catra and is pleased to elicit just the littlest bit of pink in her cheeks. 

Bow clears his throat to recapture their attention. “Okay, sounds at least a little serious. Does that mean you’re gonna introduce her to your…friends?” He throws a significant look in Catra’s direction, clearly making a silent comment about their flirting and the way they’ve snuggled up on his love seat. 

It’s questions like these that prove tricky. She has to be a little extra crafty if she wants to simultaneously not lie while also avoiding telling the whole truth. “I’m keeping things to myself for now.” She answers vaguely.

The corners of his mouth turn down into the hint of a frown and he looks to Catra. “How do you feel about this development?”

Catra looks positively gleeful at the chance to participate in the runaround they’re giving Bow. She’s taken to dropping subtle hints, trying to see how obvious she can get before someone figures it out. Adora can’t help but laugh at her endeavors. “Oh, I’ve never been happier. I can’t tell you just how _good_ it feels to see Adora happy. You should hear Adora while she’s getting down, the sex is clearly _very_ good.”

“ _Catra!_ Fucking stars alive.” Adora chides blushing furiously, genuinely scandalized. 

“What?” Catra grins cockily. “Am I wrong?”

Adora scowls back but there’s little to no heat in it. She’s more embarrassed than she is upset with Catra, and embarrassed is pretty much par for the course with Catra around. And truth be told Catra has sort of earned her bragging rights. Repeatedly. “I think you know that you’re not.”

“Wait.” Glimmer demands from the doorway, coming around to throw herself on the couch. “Does that mean you’ve met this mystery girl?”

Catra shrugs. “Eh, more or less.”

“No fair! I wanna meet her.” Glimmer crosses her arms and pouts.

“Aw Sparkles, you keep pouting like that, and your face is gonna get stuck.”

Glimmer sticks out her tongue and Catra does it right back. Eager to stave off the inevitable escalation in their bickering, Bow changes the subject and starts the movie. Neither he nor Glimmer inquires about the identity of the woman they’re so curious about, and Catra doesn’t reveal herself.

### 4\. Netossa

“Alright team! Huddle up.” Adora joins her teammates as they gather around the captain for a post practice pep talk. “That was good focus out there today, exactly what I wanna see Friday night. And just remember, we _have_ to win, okay? If for no other reason than I don’t wanna listen to my girl brag about taking me down for the rest of time.” The team laughs, familiar with the dynamic of heated competition between Netossa and her partner.

But she’s not finished on her tirade just yet. She insists, “You know Spinney will _never_ shut up about it if Mysticor beats us the last time we go head to head before the two of us graduate. Don’t do me dirty like that y’all.”

“Aye, aye captain.” A few of the players chorus. 

“Alright, now go clean up. You guys _stink_.” 

There’s another round of laughter as someone jeers, “Yeah, and who’s fault is that Cap?” and folks start gathering their things and walking to the locker room. Adora is moving in that direction when a loud wolf whistle turns her head, as well as a few of the heads around her. 

She grins wide when she sees Catra standing at the fence. She has feet wedged in between a couple of the links to raise her up and is leaned over the top. Adora changes her coarse and doesn’t even notice her captain watching her. “Hey hot stuff.” She calls when she gets close enough. 

“Hey! Say, what’s a girl gotta around here do to get a rugged rugby player to take her to dinner?” 

Adora smirks. “Huh, I dunno. Guess you’ll just have to ask one.”

“Thought I just did.” Catra winks. “Didn’t go and get booted off the team, did ya?”

“As if.” Adora leans in for a kiss but Catra swoops her head back.

“Nuh-uh, you know I love you babe, but you fucking reek. Plus ,you’re all sweaty.” She adds a dramatic shiver for effect.

Adora pouts at her girlfriend but she doesn’t soften or show any other signs of relenting. In the absence of the kiss she was hoping for Adora grabs hold of the fence and uses it to support her weight as she leans back. “ _Fine_. So, what were you thinking for dinner?”

Catra shrugs. “Taco truck?”

“Works for me. You okay to wait while I shower?”

“I mean, don’t take your sweet time or anything but I didn’t come here to pick you up just to ditch you while you change.”

“Cool.” Adora grins. The, without warning, she jerks herself forward and sneaks a kiss to Catra’s cheek. She backs away laughing at Catra’s noise of disgust.

Catra calls after her across the field as she continues to walk backward toward the locker rooms. “Yuck! You’re disgusting Adora Grayskull. I’ve got half a mind to kick you out, so you don’t stink up my apartment.”

“Please,” Adora calls back. “I know you’d get too lonely without me. Maybe I’ll skip a shower, just to fuck with you.”

Catra doesn’t bother to respond verbally, her raised middle finger is response enough as far as she’s concerned. Adora just laughs so loud the booming echoes fill the field and stands. Then she turns and jogs inside. By the time she makes it in most of the players are finishing showers or already on their way out. A few of them call out to Adora in passing, and she waves as they go. 

She makes it to her locker and drops her stuff, then speeds through a shower, eager to get on with her night. She throws on clothes and is toweling through her hair when a voice next to her makes her jump.

“Saw you and Catra out there.”

“Shit! Netossa, I didn’t hear you come up.” Adora puts a hand over her heart in an attempt to steady its racing.

“Mhm.” The look and tone Netossa send her way are both oddly suspicious. “You two hanging out tonight?”

Adora scrunches her face in confusion. “Uhh…yah? Kinda why she’s here.”

“I noticed she’s been picking you up from practice a lot lately.” Adora shrugs, that’s true. “I honestly didn’t think it was possible for you two to spend _more_ time together.”

Adora laughs. “Wow Net, you make us sound codependent or something.” Netossa just raises an eyebrow and Adora huffs, genuinely irritated. It’s not like she’s unaware of just how often she and Catra are joined at the hip, but they do make a point to have lives outside of each other too. They both value their other friendships and prioritize making time for _all_ of the people they care about. They’re also two people who don’t do well without a healthy amount of alone time; Catra especially. Adora’s voice has a note of finality when she insists, “We’re _not_ codependent Netossa. For fuck’s sake, give me a little credit here.”

Adora starts roughly shoving her stuff into her bag and Netossa just raises her arms defensively. “Hey, you said it not me. And I really wasn’t tryna imply that, not exactly. But the two of you _do_ spend an exceptional amount of time together. Maybe more than I see Spinney even.”

“And?”

“And maybe that means something.”

Adora’s hands go to her hips and she smirks. She really didn’t think Netossa would be the one to catch on first, but maybe she ought to have given her more credit than that. Netossa _is_ pretty direct. “Something like what?”

“Adora I love you like a daughter-“ Adora scoffs, she’s only one year Netossa’s junior. “but you’re a damned fool.”

A shrug, “Yeah, I’ve heard that before.”

“Just…think about it.”

“Think about…”

“You may be a fool but you’re not an idiot Adora.”

“Netossa, look, Catra is waiting for me so if you’ve got something to say now’s the time.”

Netossa hesitates and Adora sees the moment the fight drains out of her. “Nah, I don’t have anything to say. Have a good night.”

“You too Net.”

As Adora walks away she could swear she hears Netossa mutter under her breath, “You useless lesbian.”

She snickers under her breath and walks out the door. Catra is waiting for her by the door, having moved out of the stands. “Hey babe, ready to rock?”

“Hell yeah, I’m ready to eat my _weight_ in quesadillas.” She wraps her arm around Catra as they leave the field, laughing. She tells her about how Netossa never really made her point, and Adora hadn’t helped her get there.

### 5\. Bow ( _Again?_ Come on Bow! Like, are you _okay_?)

Adora bumps along, following the students pouring from classrooms. She separates herself and takes a deep gulp of the fresh air as soon as she escapes the building. 

“Adora!” Her head snaps up at hearing her name and she searches around the area. “ _Adora!_ ” She looks around again, finally spotting Bow and waving. She trots over to him, avoiding the other students rushing past.

“Hey Bow! What’s up?”

He shrugs and gives her a _meh_ look. “Just on my way to class. I was gonna text you though, Glimmer and I were gonna see if you and Catra wanted to come over for dinner tonight? She just finished that big project and has been stress cooking all week. We’re practically drowning in homemade ravioli.”

Adora look at him suspiciously. “Uh…can Glimmer even cook?”

“ _No_.” Bow looks pained at this. “Which is why I need you two to come help me eat through all this pasta so I can eat normal food again.”

Adora laughs and the sounds echoes around them. “Sorry, Bow; as appealing as that sounds and as much as I’d like to help you out, we have plans tonight.”

“What are you doing?” He pouts, looking thoroughly disappointed about his fate. 

“I’m taking her to Crystal Castle.”

Bow raises his eyebrows and lets loose a low whistle. “Fancy.”

“Yeah.” Her casual tone and shrug are undermined by her wicked smirk. She’d called in a favor with an old classmate to get this reservation and she was more than a little proud. Catra still has no idea where they’re going and Adora can’t _wait_ to see her face.

“I know I didn’t forget anyone’s birthday, you two celebrating something?” Bow has started to walk, presumably toward his class and Adora, with nowhere in particular to be for a few hours, just follows mindlessly.

“Heck yeah we’re celebrating; celebrating the chance to eat our weight in bougie hors d’oeuvres.”

“Right…sounds uh, romantic.”

Adora smirks, her stomach swooping just a little bit with nerves. This is for sure gonna be it. If anyone is gonna ask outright, push for more detail, it’s gonna be Bow. He’s been on their case for _years_. “Well I’m a pretty romantic guy Bow.”

Bow stops outside of what is presumably his classroom and turns to face her with a calculating look. “Adora…”

“What?” She prompts, steeling herself for the question and the reaction that’s sure to follow.

Instead of asking what Adora expects he just shakes his head hopelessly at her. “Never mind. I gotta get in there.” He gestures to the door with his thumb. “Text me later, we’ll have you guys over tomorrow or something. You’re not getting out of this ravioli business.”

Adora’s not even sure what she says back, too consumed by her shock. It’s been nearly four months already and _still_ no one has called them out. They used to barely be able to go a day without someone asking if they were dating. Now they actually are and suddenly everyone no longer feels the need. It’s truly wild.

When the door closes behind him, she continues to stare at it for a solid minute. Then she promptly breaks down into howling laughter, she must look totally erratic to those around her. She walks off, still laughing to herself and wiping away an errant tear. She can’t _believe_ Bow didn’t ask and she can’t _wait_ to tell Catra. As she walks into the apartment, she can’t help but wonder; exactly how long is this relationship gonna fly under the radar?

### 1\. Glimmer

Adora’s phone rings in the middle of cooking dinner. “Hey babe, looks like it’s Glimmer. Mind putting it on speaker for me?” She holds up her messy hands to illustrate her inability to help herself.

“What do you want Sparkles?”

“ _Catra!_ Worst secretary ever.” Adora moves to the sink to wash her hands so she can get dinner in the oven.

“Ha, more like sex-cretary.”

“ _Excuse me!_ ” Glimmer screeches through Adora’s phone. “Is this a _joke_ to you people?”

“What? Catra calling herself my sex-cretary? Yeah, I’m pretty sure that was a joke. That was a joke, right ba-?”

“ _Enough!_ Stars Adora, please tell me you’re this obtuse on purpose.”

“She’s not. That’s one hundred percent genuine idiocy.”

“Hey! You’re mean.” Adora flicks her wet hands at Catra who yelps when the water hits her. Catra reaches over from her spot on the counter to pinch Adora’s butt in retaliation. That earns Catra a yelp of her own.

“I’m still here and I _want_ an explanation.” Glimmer sounds more impatient than either of them have ever heard her, which is truly saying something. Glimmer is not a patient person, generally speaking.

“Yeah, you’re going to need to be a little more specific there for us Glitter.”

Glimmer makes a noise of distress from her end of the call. “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about!”

“Nope.” Catra pops the P on the word, clearly enjoying getting Glimmer’s goat.

“Ugh, why am I talking to you? I called Adora for a reason, she’s at least reasonable _sometimes_. Adora?”

Adora closes the oven door and sets the timer, turning back to face her phone. “Yeah, I’m still here. Just getting dinner in the oven.”

“Great. So, do you want to explain to me why I just received _your wedding invitation_?”

Adora pouts and looks to Catra who shrugs. “Wait, already? Aw, I was gonna take you and Bow to brunch tomorrow and ask you to be my witnesses.”

“ _Adora!_ You do realize,” Her voice is deceptively sweet. “that people don’t usually go around marrying their friends, right?”

“Please, people marry strangers nowadays.” Catra interrupts.

“Great logic there Cat.” Glimmer sneers through the phone. “Still doesn’t explain why _you two_ have decided to spontaneously tie the knot.”

“It’s not _that_ spontaneous.” Adora reasons. She moves over to Catra and stands between her legs, running her hands up and down her thighs.

“Okay, well that’s a lie.” Catra flicks her nose, making her whole face crinkle. “You literally proposed to me over oatmeal; arguably the least romantic food on the planet. That better have been spontaneous, or I might have second thoughts about marrying you.”

“Hey! I told you that was an accident and I offered you a do over.”

“Yeah, but if I gave you a do over and the chance to plan something over the top and romantic, I’d have nothing to tease you about for the rest of our lives.” The rest of their lives, Adora _likes_ the sound of that. 

“Oh, I think you’d still find _plenty_ to tease me about.” Adora leans in for a kiss but her attempt is thwarted by Glimmer barking through the phone. 

“What is _wrong with you people?_ You can’t just go around getting married all namby-pamby!”

“Uh, pretty sure I can do whatever I want Sparkles.”

“No, you know what? Uh-uh. I’m coming over there” Then she adds threateningly, “And I’m bringing Bow.”

They both sort of stare at the phone for a second. Resigned Adora looks to Catra. “Well, guess we better set the table for four.”

Before dinner is even out of the oven there’s a rapid banging on the door. Adora gets up from the couch and pulls it open, leaving Catra to linger. With Adora gone she stretches out and lays haphazardly across the entire length. “Hey guys, welcome. Dinner’s just about out of the oven.”

“Don’t you _‘hey guys’_ me Adora Grayskull! We are here to talk some _sense-_ “

“Glimmer.” Bow interrupts forcefully. “Remember what we talked about on the way over?”

“Ugh, fine. I’m calm and I am breathing.” Adora eyes her best friend warily. 

“Right…”

“Smells great in here!” Bow’s good mood is clearly a little forced but Adora appreciates the effort, not to mention him reeling Glimmer in. For now, at least. He steers her inside and Adora closes the door behind them. “What are we having?”

“Uh, I made stuffed shells.” 

“Sounds great! Thanks for having us over on uh, such short notice.”

Catra cackles from the couch. “If that’s what you wanna call it, sure.”

Finally spotting her, Glimmer glares intensely in her direction. The timer goes off before they have a chance to sit and get comfortable so Adora gets them dished up and Catra gets drinks. Then everyone sits down at the kitchen table and the tension settles in.

“So…” Adora begins, cutting herself off from saying anything else with a massive bite of pasta. 

Catra is eating like nothing is out of the ordinary, her left leg folded so that her thigh rests against Adora’s leg. Bow is eating but his movements are extra prim, making it clear just how awkward he feels. Glimmer makes no such effort to appear normal. She doesn’t touch her food and sits back with her arms folded across her chest, glowering at all of them.

Teeth clenched, she dives in. “What is wrong with you guys? You’ve denied any and all attraction to each other for as long as we’ve known you. Now suddenly I’ve got your wedding invitation in my mailbox! Who _does_ that?”

“Told you we should have gone with e-vites. Wouldn’t have this problem if we had.” Catra tells Adora casually.

“E-vites are just so…unromantic though.”

“I mean, so is oatmeal.” Adora opens her mouth for a rebuttal but is cut off.

“Okay guys,” Bow finally speaks up. “Maybe try and help us out here. We’re just a little concerned.”

Adora rolls her eyes. “Okay, well you’re the ones who have been pushing us together for years. I thought you’d be at least a little happy.” Adora understands their perspective but she’s still just a little genuinely salty with her friends for being such spoilsports about this. It’s not her and Catra’s faults they’re so damn oblivious.

“We suggested you try _dating_ Adora, not rush to the courthouse.” Glimmer snipes.

“Okay…and we tried that, and you were right. I’ll allow you each _one_ ‘I told you so’.” She points a warning finger in each of their faces.

Catra snorts and mutters, “Still think that’s too generous, not their business.”

Adora ignores her and continues. “And like, I get that six months is fast but it’s not like we barely know each other. Plus, we’re young, and dumb and happy. We just figured…why not?” She gives Catra a moony eyed look and gets and warm smile in return. She revels in the way it crinkles the corner of her eyes.

“Wait…” Bow’s brow is furrowed. “What do you mean ‘six months’?”

Catra hides her smirk with an air of faux innocence. Frankly it still baffles the both of them that _no one_ ever caught on; embarrassing for them really. A couple months in and they’d made an effort to be increasingly more obvious and _still_ , nothing. “I know, time flies, right?”

“Time…huh?” Bow looks no less confused.

“What are you talking about? You’re not funny Catra.” Glimmer snaps again but she looks increasingly uncertain, there’s less bite to her words. 

“What do you mean, what am I talking about?”

“Catra…Adora…are you guys dating?” Bow asks.

Catra cackles and Adora points out fairly. “Well, we were. Now technically we’re engaged, right? Are you still considered dating once you’re engaged or is that its own thing?”

Bow and Glimmer exchange baffled looks and then turn to look at the pair of them blankly. Catra takes the opportunity to settle from her laughter. “Man, I really thought some part of you _must_ know. It was funny the first couple months but after that I just got concerned. Not just about you two either.”

Adora nods, pondering aloud. “Yeah, my theory after four months was that they all knew but thought they were gonna like, jinx or spook us.” She laughs at the very idea. The circumstances may be somewhat unique but she and Catra are _solid_. It’s why she feels so certain about having this wedding seven months into dating.

Glimmer hisses, steam practically rolling out of her ears. “Can you really blame us? You two have engaged in more PDA than all of our other friends practically _combined_ in the last three years. How were we supposed to know the difference? You know, because you forgot to tell your friends the good news.” She looks put out and Adora feels a twinge of guilt. 

“Glimmer, I’m sorry if us not telling you hurts you. Ultimately though it is _our_ business, and we just wanted the chance to figure it out without everyone else having their say. And then, well…it _was_ pretty funny.” She shrugs, unrepentant. “I described multiple dates I was taking Catra on to you guys. Like, I know we’ve always been exceptionally close but the romantic weekend at the B and B _was_ like, totally unprecedented.”

“Yeah, and you called us during sex _at least_ twice. Which I’m still annoyed at you for answering by the way.” She addresses Adora.

“It could have been important! What if Bow had ended up in the hospital or something?” Adora defends.

“Ugh, you really should take Perfuma up on the meditation thing. I know it’s hokey, but you could really use it babe.” She turns back to their friends who look like they just found out Santa isn’t real for the first time. “Also, you guys knew Adora was seeing someone a few months back and I dropped like, _a lot_ of heavy hints that it was me. I literally bragged about her hickeys; did you really think I was doing that on some other girl’s behalf? _And_ we’ve only had one bed this entire time. How did _no one_ think to question that?”

“Yeah, that one really got me too.” Adora adds. “I mean, come on, we’re oblivious lesbians but even _we_ know sharing a bedroom in a two-bedroom apartment crosses the line of more than friends.”

Bow and Glimmer’s faces look like a million tiny pieces are finally falling into place. “Oh.” Glimmer says. “Well now I feel dumb. Do you feel dumb?” She turns to her boyfriend and realizes he’s started crying.

“Y-you guys are getting _married?_ ” He stutters out through his tears.

“Uh, yeah Bow.” Catra looks wary at the display of emotion.

“Like-like married, married?”

Catra looks to Adora for help but she just shrugs, bemused. “Uh, what other kind of married is there Bow?”

“You guys!” And with that he’s up and wrapping them in his arms. They’re pulled tightly to his chest, the position awkward due to the fact that he’s not even let them turn around in their chairs.

Adora clears her throat. “Uh, thanks bud.”

Glimmer smirks across the table at them but her misty eyes aren’t fooling anyone. “You two are totally ridiculous.”

Adora shrugs within Bow’s grasp, now being gently rocked form side to side. “Yeah.”

Catra on the other hand, scoffs at Glimmer’s assessment, “I hardly see how.”

She finally manages to fight her way free from the hug and busies herself with her plate. Adora has no such qualms and takes the opportunity to stand and embrace Bow fully. She rests her head on his chest and turns to look at Glimmer. “So, you two will stand up with me?”

“Yes. But I still want brunch tomorrow.”

Adora grins and finally releases Bow, both of them returning to their seats. “Yeah, fair enough.”

With Adora seated Catra leans over to rest her head on her shoulder. Adora turns her head to kiss the top of Catra’s, causing her to hum contentedly.

Bow coos gently but Glimmer just smirks at them. “See, _now_ it’s cute.”

“Shut up Glimmer.” They chorus.

### -1. Mermista

“Wait, you _knew_? The whole time?” Bow demands, voice cracking with his surprise.

“Uh, yeah, it was pretty obvious.” Mermista scowls. “Catra stopped coming onto me like, months ago? And I _definitely_ didn’t get any less amazing. Plus, there was that one night when I was like, ‘Fine Catra, I’ll date you.’ because Sea Hawk was being like, really annoying. And Adora was all like, ‘ _No Mermista_ , don’t. I’d be like, _so_ totally jealous.’ So, I’ve pretty much known since then.”

“Wow, I love you. Just say the word and I’ll annul this marriage today. Sorry Dor, hope you understand.”

Mermista scoffs and rolls her eyes but Adora simply laughs and squeezes her arm tighter around Catra’s shoulders. “If you divorce me you know we don’t get to keep the presents, right?”

Catra pouts. “Crap, I didn’t think of that. Sorry Merms, too little too late, I guess. You’ll just always be the one that got away.” She puts on a dreamy sigh.

“Sure, whatever.”

“Hey.” Adora grabs Catra’s attention. Her new wife turns to face her with a lazy grin, reaching up to hold the hand hanging over her shoulder. “Dance with me?”

“Okay.” They stand from the table where their friends are still eating their cake. As they walk away, they laugh under their breaths when Bow, Glimmer and Perfuma pounce; interrogating Mermista about any other clues they may have missed over the last several months. 

Catra twirls Adora under her arms as they reach the edge of the dancefloor and pulls her in close. It really had been stupidly easy to plan this wedding; it only took them one weekend. They’d gotten married at the courthouse that morning with just four witnesses. Bow and Glimmer standing for Adora, and Scorpia and Perfuma for Catra. That had been the easiest part to arrange. 

Of course, the reception was pretty easy to pull together too. Catra had started working part time at a fine dining restaurant at the end of sophomore year. Naturally she had the chef and most of the other staff wrapped around her finger within just a few shifts. All she’d had to do was ask to use the space for a brunch reception before they opened for the day and suddenly the venue _and_ the food were sorted. 

They kept the decorations pretty minimal; just a trip to the party store and flowers ordered online and they were set. A couple fancy new outfits and voila; a wedding. Neither of them could possibly be more pleased with the outcome.

Catra twirls Adora again but instead of pulling her in close after the rotation, she dips Adora low. “So, how much longer we gonna stick around here?”

“ _Catra!_ ”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re not excited for the honeymoon.” She waggles her eyebrows and laughs loudly at Adora’s blush. Finally satisfied she pulls her wife back up and close to her chest. She nuzzles up under her neck and murmurs quietly as she continues. “But seriously…I just wanna hold you for the next week and never let go.”

Adora chuckles and twists to kiss the top of her head. “Well, that’s pretty much the plan. I mean you’ll probably have to let me go to pee once or twice in there.”

“Stupid. You have the world’s smallest bladder.”

“I do not!”

“Sure seems like it.”

“Wow, rude. And on our wedding day. A girl just can’t catch a break!”

“You love it.”

“I love you, you brat.”

“You married a brat.”

“Stars help me, I did, didn’t I?”

“No help for the wicked babe, sorry.”

“Uh huh, if you recall correctly it’s no _rest_ for the wicked.”

“Huh, well I guess we better get going on this honeymoon then.”

“Wow, truly _such_ a brat.”

“Adora, my heart, my darling, my wife forevermore; shut the fuck and kiss me, would you?”

Adora is only to happy to whisk Catra off on their honeymoon a short while later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii again, back on my bullshit, what can I say? I can rarely seem to leave a one shot as a one shot lol.  
> Special thanks once again to @bananabluff on twitter for the initial inspiration _and_ a thanks with rainbow sprinkles to hitonito who is the main reason there's a part two to this tbh. Plus honorable mention to Maggie who had a similar thought plus everyone else who asked about a part two. Y'all flatter me and I am blushin'.  
> And a final thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/kudos'ed/paid me any kind of attention. (I am a cancer and I luv attention)


End file.
